


Julian

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [109]
Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, F/M, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All babies are born perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian

**Author's Note:**

> A little jump backwards in time to 2019 fill in the blanks about Julian Joshua Schuester.

The nurse wheels Julian back into the room in his little plastic bassinet. "He did just fine, Dad," she assures Will, who nods and picks Julian up. 

"Hey there, little man," Will whispers. Julian peers up at him with sleepy, ambiguously blue-grey eyes, still puffy from the antibiotic eyedrops administered after birth. Will vaguely remembers that the drops are to protect the baby's eyes from STDs that can cause blindness; he also remembers the drops aren't supposed to be necessary after a cesarean, but Emma would probably feel better that he had them anyway. Will almost misses the odd expression on the nurse's face as she leaves the room.

Will sits in the glider-rocker provided in the room, rocking Julian and quietly singing to him while Emma sleeps. She's still asleep a half-hour later when the pediatrician comes by the room.

"Mr. Schuester?"

Will looks up from Julian, who has fallen asleep in Will's arms. "Dr. Appleby, hello," he says, speaking quietly. “Is everything alright?”

Dr. Appleby frowns slightly and glances over at Emma. “I can come back in a little while, when Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester is awake.”

“What is it?” Will asks. He must be holding Julian a little too tightly, because he squirms in Will’s arms. 

“It’s nothing to be too alarmed about yet,” Dr. Appleby says in a calm, reassuring voice. “Julian didn’t pass his newborn hearing screening. I wanted to come down here myself and talk to you, because I didn’t want you to be overly concerned. We’ll do the test again before he and your wife are released.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Will asks. “Does it mean he has hearing problems?”

“It could just mean he has fluid in his ears,” Dr. Appleby explains. “That’s not uncommon with cesarean babies. We’ll test again tomorrow before we start to worry.” Julian squirms in Will’s arms again, letting out a small squawk as Will shifts his wiggling newborn son into a different position. Dr. Appleby smiles. “He’s a strong boy.”

“Just like his mommy,” Will says. He strokes the top of Julian’s head with its fine, wispy strands of red hair. Dr. Appleby lets himself out of the room with a nod to Will. Will keeps rocking Julian in the glider-rocker and singing to him, though he wonders now how well Julian can even hear the singing.


End file.
